Rachmiel Levine, the scientist responsible for clarifying the nature of insulin action, is considered one of the fathers of modern diabetes research. Each year the City of Hope National Medical Center holds a three-day diabetes symposium in his memory. The focus of the symposium changes each year, and this year's symposium is entitled "Advances in Islet Cell Biology: From Stem Cell Differentiation to Clinical Transplantation". The meeting is designed to provide a comprehensive and up-to-date presentation on new advances in the field. Specifically, the 2002 Levine Symposium will present sessions dedicated to the following: Functional Development and Regulation of Beta Cells, Genetic and Immunologic Factors in Beta Cell Function, Islet Cell Signaling Network and Functional Response, Beta Cell Differentiation, Islet Gene Expression and Genetic Engineering, Islet Stem Cell Differentiation, Advances in Islet Preparation, Islet Autoimmunity and Immune Tolerance Induction, Regulatory Aspects and Funding of Islet Transplantation, and Clinical Effectiveness of Islet Transplantation. The meeting is expected to attract participants ranging from well-established scientists in the field to young investigators with a budding interest in the topic. In prior years, the Levine Symposium has attracted up to 400 attendees. However, due to the magnitude of the topic at hand, this year's program is expected to attract a larger number of attendees from both the U.S. and abroad. The 2002 Levine Symposium will be held on October 9-12, 2002 at the Anaheim Hilton Hotel, in Anaheim, California. In addition to providing lectures from leading scientists and clinicians, several other novel features have been developed for this year's meeting agenda, including: a) Satellite meeting hours the evening of day 1 and the mornings of days 2 through 4. b) Daily "Meet the Professor" sessions during the lunch breaks to allow investigators and newcomers to interact with established scientists in the field for guidance and clarification. The speakers of the day will be asked to function as the faculty for these lunch time sessions. c) A poster session on the evening of day 2 for a group of young investigators (approximately 50) to present their work. Travel grants, already funded by the NCRR, will be made available to each of the top 10 presenters to encourage the development of their careers. A program chairing committee consisting of twelve members will select the winners based on quality of data and the novelty and significance of concepts presented. This application is being submitted to request educational grant funding for the 2002 Levine Symposium in Diabetes.